A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to distribution of messages to a set of communication nodes within a communication network and specifically to distribution of multicast messages to a range of nodes within a network.
B. Explanation of Multicast Message Distribution
An understanding of the problems associated with transmitting multicast messages requires an understanding of networks and nodes. Hence the following explanation is given of relevant terminology and network architecture. Following that explanation is a description of other attempts at multicast message distribution.